BLEACHED SOUL
by Redragon1993
Summary: This is a crossover between Bleach and Soul Eater I've been working on. All of the characters are not mine to claim.
1. Prologue

This is my first story and I have to say that all the characters I used in this fanfiction gets the credit for creating them and whatnot just don't sue me. I have 6 chapters done of it and I am planning on posting them too.

Bleached Soul: A BleachXSoulEater Crossover

Prologue: Outreaches of the Soul

A beautiful day in Karakura Town, well it was until a huge crash occured. A hollow was pushed into the ground heavily wounded, and there stood Ichigo on top of a tall building smiling, "Well, that was easy. Now! GETSUGA!" The hollow then tensed up and said, "Oh no! Another one!" Ichigo in his Shikai then finished, "TENSHO!" A huge blue wave of Soul Energy was shot at the hollow. The wave landed onto the hollow's face killing him. Ichigo then sighed and said, "Ok! I know your there Rukia! Quit stalking me its kinda creepy!" Rukia in her Shikai form poked her head around a corner a few feet away from Ichigo and smiled. Rukia then walked up to Ichigo saying, "Well, I actually had a good reason for following you this time." Ichigo then had a follow-up question, "Ok... which was?" Rukia then smiled again and said, "Urahara told me to evaluate you on your performance today. You did great except that part where the hollow mocked you and you lost your temper. Other than that you did really well." She then gave a weird smirk and put a hand on the back of her head. Ichigo was frustrated by the fact that Urahara actually asked Rukia to watch Ichigo fight, "Why I oughta! When I get back to his shop I'm gonna Rip him to shreds!" Rukia then pulled up her art book, Ichigo's face then went blank and he said, "Oh man, not these horrible drawings again." Rukia then smashed Ichigo's head and said, "There not horrible! There... poorly sketched. Now look..." she then starts drawing some things on her book. "Here is how you did according to me..." Ichigo then said, "Oh screw this I'm outta here!" Rukia then smacked Ichigo's head again and said, "Hey! Why don't you look at my art anymore?" Her eyes then teared up but Ichigo wasn't phased. Rukia then said angrily, "Oh well! We should get back home before your dad blows a fuse again." Ichigo then says, "Yeah good idea, let's go!" Later at Ichigo's house, they whole Kurosaki family was at the dinner table eating supper. Rukia was acting foolish making Ichigo's sisters laugh, Ichigo with his face in the palm of his hand the hold time as usual. Isshin was trying to pick a fight with Ichigo also, a usual thing in the Kurosaki residence. After supper Ichigo and Rukia were doing dishes and Rukia said, "So... Ichigo? Whatcha doing during Spring Break?" Ichigo gasped and quieted back down saying, "I'm not totally sure yet. Probably hang with Orihime, Chad, and Uryu killing more hollows. Why do you ask?" Rukia made a weird face and said, "You know. You are no fun right? Hunting hollows? Wouldn't you rather do something else?" Ichigo then answered, "Yeah, but it's what we do, we can't just stop being Soul Reapers for even a week." Rukia then said, "Well, what if I asked and got permission to go out to the outer reaches of the Soul Society and can spend all week there?" Ichigo then smiles, "Yeah, the others coming too?" Rukia then grew a smile and said, "But of course. Although..." Ichigo heard that comment try to start and started, "Athough what?" Rukia then said, "There is no lodging but a small hut that has two rooms." Ichigo then offered an idea, "Why not make two beds for you and Orihime and Uryu, Chad, and I can sleep in the other room?" Rukia then says, Wow! Your actually thinking this time." Ichigo then made a serious face and lost it quick saying, "Yeah, I guess." Rukia then said calmly, "Anyway, during Spring Break, maybe... you and Orihime can tie things up?" Ichigo then spat angrily, "What do you mean tie things up? Why I oughta!" Ichigo then chased Rukia around the house with a wet towel. After dishes were done they went to bed. However, at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, Soul and Maka were walking down the hall speaking, "So Soul, what are you doing on Spring Break?" Soul then says, "Well, I may work on my reaping skills or something. Why do you ask?" Maka then says, "Oh, nothing. I was thinking you, Black Star, Tsubaki, and me could spend it on grounds beyond the Death Meister reaches of security. Although, there is The Black Lake that seperates this world and another world from ever having contact." Soul then hatched an idea, "What if we spent one day, just one day, in the other 'world' and see what it's like?" Maka then thought on it and said, "You know that might not actually be a bad idea. It could be fun, or it could end up as another fearful experiment like with what Stein does?" Soul then shudders at the thought and says, "Hmm, yeah I don't think I would want that to happen." He then pictures Stein smiling evilly and twisting that bolt in his neck multiple times. Soul then snaps back to reality with another shudder. Soul then says, "Oh what the hell Maka, why not? You never do anything fun anyway!" Maka then smashes Souls head saying, "Ok! How's about this? We do go there, but you take the first step and we all take the blame if anything happens?" Soul agrees with the dare and they walk on into the Academy's cafeteria where Black Star and Tsubaki were eating already. Maka proposes the idea to them as they ate lunch. Black Star wanted to take the first step with Soul, but Tsubaki thought it was a dumb idea. Anyway, it was the last day of school in both Karakura town and in the DWMA, and the main characters couldn't wait for Spring Break to come around. The rest of the week that was left drug by slowly, until the Sunday of Spring Break arrived. The two teams of Soul killers were about to meet, they didn't know it yet but they were about to make friends with each other on a Spring Break. So begins this story about how to Soul Reaping worlds collide for a dynamic duo anime story of a life-time. This is Bleached Soul.


	2. Chapter 1

Bleached Soul Chapter 1: Pushing the Boundary

Ok the first day of Spring Break actually begins today, Soul was walking down the hall dying to get home and take a nap so he can rest up tomorrow's hike. Maka came up behind Soul and whacked him in the head blasting him into the wall really hard. Soul came to and said, "What the HELL MAKA! What was that for?" Maka got seriously angry and said, "I heard about what you did in the bathroom earlier you perv!" Soul's face went blank and he rebuttled, "What are you talking about!? The peeping tom incident? That wasn't me! I wouldn't even do it in this school because half the girls' here have no boobs to see even!" Maka then whacked Soul's head even harder and Soul took the hit. Maka then looks down her shirt and says, "Hey! At least mine are growing by the day!" Soul then laughs and says "HAH! Don't make me laugh. I haven't seen your shirt move until Stein pulled up your shirt to make incisions on you!" Maka is now spewing with anger and she comments, "Hey! Don't ever mention that creep's name to me ever again." She then shudders and finishes, "I still have nightmares of him using me in his scary experiments." She shudders again and goes to smack Soul once more but Soul catches her hand in mid strike. Soul then calmly says, "Look, I don't like him either but we still have to deal with him. Also... HITTING ME ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING!" Maka then calms down and says, "I know, but it feels good to let my anger out on what that pervert did to me. Considering that pervert was described a lot like the way you look." Soul then says, "Black Star, that bastard must of mocked my appearence to make me look bad! Ooh I'm gonna kill him!" He then rushes off to find Black Star. Maka then says, "Oh well. I guess it really wasn't him. He would never do that for anything else." She then walks off too. Later that day, at Maka's house Soul was really late getting home. Soul then walked into the door looking beat and rather tired. Maka then asked, "Soul, why are you late?" Soul then looked at her kind of timidly with his hands in his pockets and said, "Well, I chased Black Star all over the Academy and then I chased him all over Death City and still couldn't catch him." Maka then asked jokingly, "Why? Did he use the rooftops again?" Soul then answered, "Yes. I couldn't make it over all those rooftops without running out of breath from jumping." Soul then plopped onto his bed and immediatly went to sleep. Maka came in and said, "Well, I guess he's not eating supper. I'll put it in the fridge for you, crazy little guy." Maka then walked out of the room, not five seconds later, Blair walked in. She walked up to Soul and yelled, "Hey Soul wake up!" Soul then tensed up and fell to the floor with a thud. Blair then laid next to Soul on the floor, her boobs met with Soul's face. Soul's nose then shot blood again. Soul then shot up and laid back down. Blair then said, "Well, your no fun I was just going to tell you that suppers done." Soul went back to sleep not caring about supper, and he slept for the rest of the night. Around midnight Blair changed to cat form and laid next Soul and went to sleep. Around 2 a.m. Soul woke up and got out of bed. He felt hungry so he went downstairs to find some food. He then noticed that someone was in trouble outside, he saw it was an evil human attacking an innocent human. He went to get Maka really quickly. And with that Maka and Soul were on the hunt for their 50th human soul. Maka and Soul were outside hunting down this evil human. The evil human was still chasing the other human, and maka said, "Ok, Soul. Get ready!" Soul then grabbed Maka's hand and he transformed into the scythe where Maka twisted it multiple times and slashed at the ground ready for battle. They then ran after the evil human quickly, where they had gotten smarter from their last encounter with an evil soul and flanked this guy. They came around a corner where Maka slashed the demon in half killing him. The demon's body wrapped up in on itself with a dark gray material and spun around multiple times into a small little white flame looking soul. Soul then transformed back into human form and ate his 50th human soul. Maka then replied, "Well, that was kinda easier than I thought it would've been. Don't you think Soul?" Soul burps and says, "Yeah, I guess. That soul tasted good though." He then licks his lips and said back to Maka, "Hey, we should get back so we can get rested for tomorrow. I'd like to be fully rested before hiking that far for a place were going to be staying for a week." Maka then comments, "Yeah, I hear ya let's go!" They rush home and go to bed. Later that morning was a weird morning so Maka felt. Maka got up out of bed and said "Huh. Today feels kind of odd. Oh well. SOUL! GET UP ITS TIME TO GO TO THE CAMP GROUND!" Soul heard the sound of Maka's annoying voice and said, "ALRIGHT! Sheesh! I just wanted to rest a little longer!" Blair got up when Soul said that, she was awaken rudely and smacked Soul saying calmly, "Hey Soul... SHUT UP!" She then calmed down smiled and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry hun did I hurt you? Soul just laid there head spinning watching the floating stars around his head. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki then got packed and ready for a week's worth of stay at the campground. They left at 9 a.m. and got there at noon, unknowing that Blair had changed into cat form and tagged along twenty minutes behind. They got there and set up camp, not five minutes from being done Maka then says, "Ugh! I'm exhausted and hungry hows about you guys?" Soul just laid there in his lawn chair and said, "Nope." However, Black Star and Tsubaki said, "Sure we could go for something to eat." Their side of the story right now can wait, it's time to join Ichigo and his friends on their side of the story. Ichigo just waking up from a long nights rest jumps up out of bed when he noticed Rukia was sitting right next to his face just staring at him. Ichigo lands on his hard wood bedroom floor after hanging in the air for a few seconds. He lands right on his face. Rukia says, "Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Ichigo got up quickly and shook his fist saying, "Dammit Rukia you nearly gave me a heart attack! What did I tell you about doing that!?" Rukia then covers her face and turns around and pretends to cry, "I'm sorry I didn't remember." Ichigo then puts his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, I'm sorry I told you a hundred times not to..." Rukia then grabs his hand and flips him over her shoulder and laughs saying, "HAH! You actually fell for that!" Ichigo then gets up frustrated and says, "Rukia, I'm gonna give you a ten second head start before I kill you! 1...2...3...4...5..." Rukia then puts her fists on her hips and says, "HAH! I know your bluffing Ichigo, count all you want." Ichigo continues his count, "6...7...8..." Rukia then gets a little worried. Ichigo then says "9...!" Rukia then cries out, "Oh crap your not kidding this time!" Ichigo finishes his count as Rukia is out the door, "10!" He then calms back down and gets ready for today. He finally comes down the stairs and Rukia notices as she is eating some ramen and nearly chokes on it saying, "OH NO! Ichigo!" Ichigo then says, "Don't worry, I was bluffing couldn't you tell?" Rukia shook her head no and said, "No, you never get past 7 in your 10 second head starts. You get to 7 and stop like always because you get a change of heart." She then grinned from ear to ear, and finished her ramen. Ichigo then sat down and ate his ramen that was set there by Rukia for breakfast. Ichigo then asked, "Hey, where is my sisters and my dad?" Rukia then answered, "Well, they had Spring Break this week as well, so your dad took your sisters on a vacation." Ichigo looked confused, "Why would he do that? He didn't even mention it to me. Wait! Where did they go?" Rukia replied, "They went to the beach and is renting from a hotel why?" Ichigo, now realizing what had happened said, "Oh, you must've convinced them I didn't want to go and sent them so we could go to the Soul Society without them knowing right?" Rukia's face went blank and said, "No... your dad said quote 'Ichigo's always causing problems with that girl he's hanging out with. We can't have a good vacation anymore because of them coming along everytime.' So I suggested that they go without us this time. He said it was the best idea ever." Ichigo's face went plain and he said, "Well, at least I'll spend it with my best friends huh?" Rukia then said, "Ooh! That's another thing, Chad and Uryu aren't coming with us." Ichigo then got frustrated and said, "Why not!?" Rukia then replied, "Well, Chad is going on a vacation too, and Uryu went to do some serious training with his mentor Quincy. So, Orihime is coming though." They then heard a knock on the door, Rukia then says, "That must be her right now." Ichigo answers the door and finds Orihime holding three different bags of stuff and smiling, "Hey, I hope I'm not late. I had to get everything ready. HEH HEH!" Ichigo's jaw dropped and said, "Well, your not late that's for sure. Hey, can you come upstairs and help me get my stuff ready, I still like a little bit left." Orihime agreed, "Alright, I'll help. Rukia you getting ready?" Rukia grew a smile and said, "Oh yeah. I got ready three days ago." She then opens a closet door and two huge bags fall out. Orihime laughs and said, "Well, I'm gonna help Ichigo real quick ok?" Rukia says, "Ok." Upstairs, Orihime slowly walked into Ichigo's room, Ichigo looks at Orihime and says, "Hey come on and help if you want I only have this one bag left." Orihime then answers, "Oh, ok." She then walks in and helps get him ready. Ichigo then walks downstairs with his two bags and Orihime follows behind swiftly. Ichigo then knocks on a cabinet door and hollers, "HEY KON! COME OUT!" Kon comes out of the door slowly saying, "What is with the noise!? Can't a stuffed animal get any sleep around here!?" Ichigo then waves a bag in front of Kon saying, "You coming with us to the hut for Spring Break?" Kon then remembered what he was talking about and gestures for Ichigo to come closer and whispers to him, "Do the girls' have their bathing suits with them?" Ichigo then grows frustrated and hits Kon up the side of his head with his bag and hollers, "OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! WERE GOING TO A LAKE!" Kon then recollects himself and said, "Yes, I'm coming along!" Rukia then crosses her arms and says, "Ichigo we should just leave him here. He's just gonna stare at Orihime and myself the whole time anyway." Kon then crosses his arms and says, "Actually, I'm going to work on my fighting skills and stuff while I'm there. Plus, I hadn't thought about doing that until you said something Rukia!" Rukia then shrugs her shoulders and says, "Oh well, can't argue with that lets go!" Orihime then says, "Hey Kon? Want to get in my purse so you can have a soft ride there at least?" Kon's eyes then turn to hearts and he says, "Oh Orihime! Absolutely!" Kon then jumps into her purse and sits there acting like a perfectly still stuffed bear as he's supposed to. They were on their way across the spirit bridge into the other world and seemingly walked forever until they reached the Soul Society. When they got there, they immediatly went straight to the lake and got everything settled into the Lake House. Ichigo took the middle sized room with a small bathroom along with Kon sleeping on a matress on the floor. While Rukia and Orihime took the big room with the big bathroom. They got settled and went to bed to rest up for the fun week that's ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 2

Bleached Soul Chapter 2: The Other Side of Black Lake

Ichigo was having a blast dunking Kon under the water jokingly. Rukia and Orihime were tanning in their bathing suits on the little beach that surrounded Black Lake. Kon couldn't quit staring at the girls' bodies tanning, I mean what normal guy, or in this case talking stuffed animal wouldn't quit staring. Ichigo then tossed Kon up into the air Kon screaming, "AGH! Ichigo what are you doing!?" Ichigo then batted Kon towards the girls like a volleyball. Kon smashed the sand facefirst saying, "AGH! You orange haired little..." He then heard Rukia's throat clear. Kon smiled but Rukia didn't buy it and kicked Kon back out to Ichigo. Ichigo then caught Kon and said, "Hey Rukia, Orihime! Why not come in and have some fun!" Orihime then said as she was getting up from her tanning spot, "Sure thing!" Rukia then said, "Well, I'll pass on that even though I want to." Orihime stopped in her tracks and asked, "Why aren't you coming in with us? It will be fun. Plus all you've done is tan today anyway!" Orihime then grabbed Rukia's foot and drug her to the water, Rukia crossed her arms and frowned the entire time. Orihime got to the water's edge and tossed Rukia into the water next to Ichigo, SPLASH! Ichigo then said, "Orihime, you didn't really have to do that you know?" Orihime then puffed up and said, "Well, when we're trying to have fun she's always a sour-puss. I want that to change!" Rukia came to the surface gasping for breath and said, "Orihime! What was that for!?" Orihime tilted her head, closed her eyes and said, "Well, I just told Ichigo this. When were having fun, you tend to be a sour-puss. So I thought, I would change that!" Ichigo agreeing with Orihime said, "Actually, Orihime has a point you know. Everytime we go to have fun you seem to never have fun. You sit back away from us." Rukia then apoligizes, "I'm sorry, I'm just always worried that a hollow might interrupt us and cause my mood to shift abruptly." Ichigo then says, "Rukia, look. We can't always be fighting hollows, you said it your self. We need this break from it all. Fighting hollows does get boring after a while. It's free time we've been needing not more training." Rukia calmed down and said, "Alright! We should enjoy this free time! What shall we do?" Ichigo offered this idea, "Why not you create a spirit ball and we can use it to play volleyball?" Rukia agrees and they play volleyball all afternoon. Later that day Ichigo was drying off and sat down on the couch to watch tv. Orihime sat next to him to do the same thing. Rukia was off in another room drying off listening to japanese music while getting dressed for bed. Ichigo and Orihime stayed up until 11 o'clock watching some weird movie. They got through with the movie and Rukia already had gone to bed ten minutes before. Ichigo walked into his room and noticed Kon was asleep in his bed already. Ichigo hollered, "KON GET OUT OF MY BED!" Kon fell to the floor with a loud thud waking Rukia. Rukia stomped in the room and said, "What is going on in here!?" She noticed what had happened and said, "Nevermind, I'm out of here." Ichigo then pointed his finger to the mat on the floor and said calmly, "Kon. That is your bed. Why on the blessed blue Earth did you think this was your bed? I don't know or care. But tomorrow is a special day cause we're going to go back to the Soul Society for a little bit to try to get Rangiku, Momo, and the others to come here too. Kon's mind went to the gutter when he heard that, his thoughts ran wild as he imagined all of the girl shinigami in their swimsuits. Kon then said, "Well, alright I'll just go to sleep on this poorly made matress then. HMPH!" Ichigo then said, "Whatever man." He then laid down and thought about what tomorrow would be like with everyone there. Then he started to wish that Chad and Uryu was there having fun too. That would have been the best Spring Break ever. Ichigo then thought, "Well, it still couldn't top that one Spring Break where the hollow's horn caught on Yoruichi's shirt and ripped it off." Ichigo's face then looked perverted with closed eyes and a grin that went from ear to ear. Kon overheard this and said, "What about Yoruichi's shirt coming off." Ichigo threw one of the extra pillows from his bed at Kon knocking his head back pretty hard, making Kon fall backwards with a twitching foot. Kon just groaned and said hoarsely, "Well, sorry I said anything." He then falls asleep forcefully from the pillow hitting him. Ichigo then lies there awake for an hour more and thought about how awesome it would have been for his family and other friends would have been. Backing the story up a little bit in Death City's Black Lake, Maka just got done cooking up some ramen when Black Star was looking in Black Lake just staring. Tsubaki then asked him, "Hey, Black Star? Might I ask what you are doing?" Black Star answers, "Well, Tsubaki." He then turns around to talk to her better, "I was just seeing if there really is another world on the other side of this lake." Maka then said, "Yeah, there is you just can't see it. It's visual appearence is blocked due to an enormous amount of Soul Power that was put there by Stein himself. Remember the history lesson on it he told us about last week?" Soul, being the boy he is said, "Oh yeah, he woke me up from a nice dream I was having with Blair in it that day." Maka grew angry and said, "I swear Soul, you may be as old as you are but you still act like a little kid sometimes." Soul just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Eh... I don't care what you think anyway." Maka then goes, "PHT! Figures!" Soul opens one eye and says, "What was that Maka?" Maka then denies what she said, "Nothing, nothing at all. Anyway, anyone want a bowl of ramen, I just made it for you guys." She then looks at Soul with a scowl and says jokingly, "Well, almost everyone." Soul just sits there and mumbles under his breath, "Whatever, small chested little..." Soul stopped when he realized Maka was standing there near his left shoulder with a knife and she said, "If you know what's good for you. You'll not finish that sentence." Soul gasps and says waving his arms in denial, "Oh, no no no... I was just thinking aloud, I'm sorry." Maka then smiled and asked, "Are you sure you don't want any ramen Soul?" Soul said spooked, "No, no, I'll pass. I'm not really hungry anyway." Maka then walked off saying, "Oh well, your loss." Later, on Soul was walking the little beach that surrounded Black Lake. He noticed a little shimmer in the lake, he then walked over to the edge of the water and took a deeper look into the lake to find out what the shimmer was. He nearly fell in until Maka tapped his shoulder nearly scaring him to death. Maka then asked, Are you alright Soul?" Soul looked at Maka and said, "Yeah, I just saw something in the water. It shimmered somewhat." Maka then said, "Wait! Where did you see it, we can do our little bet tomorrow if it's what I think it is." Soul then remembered what the bet was and said, "Hey! I bet it is a spiritual rip in Stein's Soul Seal around the Dementional Rift between own world and that other world." Maka's jaw then dropped and she said, "Wow! I never heard of you using those kind of big words. Kudos to you." Soul scowled at Maka only to change looks staring off into the water once again. The water was shimmering more than it was before and Soul was in a trance from it. Soul then started walking into the water without warning. Maka noticed and said, "Hey Soul! What are you doing?" Soul just kept walking into the water and not bothering to notice his meister calling him back onto the beach. Black Star noticed as well and hurried to stop him but Soul was too far into the trance to stop him. Tsubaki was there in a flash as well. Soul just kept walking. Black Star was trying to hold him back, but it wasn't doing any good. Black Star's feet was being pushed into the sand beneath him as he tried to stop Soul from proceeding into the water any farther. Maka then yelled, "Hey, I know what's wrong. Hit him in the face. He has the Black Lake Spell on him. It calls the nearest man with bad intensions to walk into the water and never be heard from again." Black Star hit Soul in the face farely hard but it didn't faze Soul in the least. Black Star then said, "Hey, something's up I don't think thats what's going on at all!" Maka then gets in the water and grabs Soul's hand and tries to transform him into his scythe form, but it fails as well. Black Star then suggests, "Well, hows about we go on and let him go through? I mean that's what the bet you was trying to pull wasn't it?" Maka then says, "Well, how about we all go that way we'll be going together?" Black Star then tells Tsubaki, Maka, himself to hold hands and he grabbed onto Soul's shirt a milisecond before Soul finally started getting sucked underneath the water itself and they went through a small little portal the size of a beach ball. There they fell for at least an hour. Whilst falling Soul came to and said, "What the hell Maka?! What are we doing!? Skydiving!?" Maka then got frustrated and hollered, "No, why do you think I did this?! You were the one walking into the water you dope!" Soul then remembered what she was talking about and said, "Oh yeah. I forgot. My mind must have been stuck in a transe while looking in the water for too long like the myth says." Black Star then replies, "Actually Soul, it's not a myth since it's happeing to us right now." Soul then smacked Black Star's head and said, "Well, no duh you moron. I didn't know that's what was happening to us." Black Star then grabs his head where Soul hit it and said, "Ow! Well, I'm just being a smartass anyway." Maka then steps in, "Boys! Is this anyway to act when we're stuck in a situation like this? Anyway, Black Star, now isn't the time for your smartass remarks. We need to figure out how to get back to our world when we get to this one." Soul's face went blank and said, "Uh-oh." Tsubaki then asks, "Uh-oh what?" Soul then explains, "Well, you remember reading the book on Black Lake right? Well, it said, in chapter 9 I believe, 'Only a descendant from Lord Death himself can go between either worlds for free. For others to cross through the portal once is free, traveling back to the opposite world is not. One human soul is to be sacrificed for each individual to return. What if the world were going to has no human souls?!" Everyone else freaks out and Maka remembers something as well. Maka says, "WAIT! We can use telepathic thoughts to tell Kid to come rescue us right?" Soul then replies, "I hate to admit it but your right. But your the only one able to do that right?" Maka then remembers, "Yeah, and I haven't mastered it yet so we might be stuck in this world for a while." Everyone at once freaked out but stopped when they noticed a small light beneath them growing as they fell through the demensional portal. For a second everything sat still until they were taking on water and fast. they came to the surface to find out where they had wound up.


	4. Chapter 3

Bleached Soul Chapter 3: Reaper versus Meister

Soul was the first to appear out of the top of the water gasping for breath. Maka was to follow and after her Black Star and Tsubaki came up. Soul looked around and said, "What the hell? Where are we?" Maka then said, "I believe the book called this world, the Soul Society, where Reapers roam killing demons named Hollows. I think that's where we are. Although the book said, you couldn't tell much of a difference in atmosphere since they're in the same dimensional plane." Black Star then said, "True that, I don't sense anyone at all though. Why is that? Oh wait, I forgot too, the book said these 'Reapers' use Spirit Pressure from their soul, so the two worlds wouldn't be exact. Oh man! How can we tell if anyone is even around!?" Tsubaki then suggests to Maka, "Hey Maka!? Why not use your Soul Detecter, I mean if we both use the same soul based energy you might be able to sense them." Maka nods in agreement and her eyes then show a dark dot in them and she searches. She searches for a few minutes before... "HEY! I see four coming this way, one male two females and one midget!?" The others are confused as well. Maka then says, "Why is there a midget with one guy and two females? Oh well. They must of felt something in their spiritual pressure and is coming to investigate." After waiting a little bit sitting on the beach waiting for the arrival of the four people on their way Soul then said, "Oh hey. They're almost here want me to change in case if their unfriendly?" Maka then answers, "Yeah I guess. Better hurry." Black Star suggests that Tsubaki do the same in case. There sat Maka with Soul Scythe, and Black Star with Tsubaki. They sat there waiting for the arrival still. Ichigo was walking back with Rukia, Orihime, and Kon back from the Soul Society and he said, "Oh man! Noone else wanted to come. This blows, why didn't they want to come I wonder?" Rukia didn't hear what he had said, because she saw Maka and Black Star on the beach and she said, "Hey, who are they? I didn't know someone actually came?" Ichigo then said, "They don't look friendly honestly. Look Rukia. When we get back go inside and get me my sword I'll talk with them and see what's going on alright?" When they got there Rukia went inside to get Ichigo's sword while Ichigo walked up to the two strange visitors and asked, "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here on our beach!?" Maka then replies, "Your beach!? This 'was' our beach. Until this stupid idiot made us go through the portal into this world." Ichigo then remembers he also had read a book on the curse of Black Lake, "Wait, you went through the portal? How?" Maka then says, "Why should we tell you? So you can make sure we can't get back?" Ichigo then replies, "NO! I'm only asking cause I'm wondering if your a friendly or not?" Maka then asks, "Are you onee?" Ichigo then says, "Well, until you can explain what is going on and who you are, Rukia! SWORD!" Rukia came out the front door throwing Ichigo his blade. Ichigo caught it in his right hand and said, "Look, I don't want too much trouble. Actually, that scythe looks pretty dangerous, wanna try your weapon against mine?" Maka then readies her scythe for battle. Black Star then says, "Wait Maka! You might not wanna do that. I mean look at him. You might be able to take him but these guys are a whole other breed of humans. You don't know what their capable of." Maka then replied, "Yeah I know. But aren't you curious what their capable of as well?" Black Star then asks Ichigo, "Hey Carrot Top!?" Ichigo grows angry at that comment and says, "What you short blue haired bastard!?" Black Star then finishes, "Why not you battle her then me, if your up for it?" Ichigo then says, "You got a deal. If you hold your own against me I'll trust you to who you say you are and try to help alright? If not I kill you." Black Star then laughs and says, "HAH! Like you'll get the chance! Ready Maka!?" Maka then grips her scythe ready for battle. Ichigo then grips his sword ready for battle. Maka then gulps hard hoping she can at least hold her own against this guy. Ichigo and Maka dash towards each other yelling at the top of their lungs. They clashed in mid air Ichigo's sword and Maka's scythe struggling against each other. Ichigo then thrusts his sword forwards throwing Maka to the ground, but Maka backflips to counter it and lands on her feet perfectly. Ichigo then shoots a Getsuga Tenshou at her at full power. Maka then yelps at the move and tries to block the Getsuga and fails, knocking her onto her ass with a thud. Ichigo thens flashsteps behind her and slashed at her, but Maka was two steps ahead of him. She twisted her whole body around and caught Ichigo's Zangetsu with her scythe and they clashed once again. Ichigo's sword overcame again and Soul in his weapon form said, "Hey Maka! Try something different here! Everytime we clash, it takes a lot of my energy away and it hurts too!" Maka then held her scythe back and said, "Witch Hunter!" She then swiped her scythe and a huge wave of energy went flying at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to block it with his sword but it blew Ichigo back with force. Ichigo then grunts and says, "Hey little girl!? That was pretty good do another one!" Maka then smiles and says, "Alright! Hows about this one! WITCH HUNTER!" Another huge wave of energy came hurdling towards Ichigo. Ichigo then slashes his sword yelling, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A huge wave came from Ichigo's weapon as well. Getsuga Tenshou and Witch Hunter clashed in mid air with a huge bang! Maka's face then went blank and she said, "Ok man! What do we do Soul? This guy is tough, and I don't think he is even using a third of his power!" Soul then said, "Well, try two of three more attacks and then let me try to stop him in my human form ok?" Maka then agrees unevenly and replies, "Well, if it's what you want. We can try it ok?" Soul's image came through the blade as he said, "Don't worry Maka! This is us! We got this!" Maka then launched another Witch Hunter at Ichigo as he returned with Getsuga Tenshou. They clashed in mid air again but this time Maka came flying through the smoke and tried to slash at Ichigo but failed. Ichigo then turned around trying to cut Maka but she caught it with her scythe and kicked Ichigo to the ground. Maka landed on the ground a few feet away from Ichigo. Ichigo then laughed and offered, "If you can survive this form versus your weapon's human form for five minutes, we can stop fighting. Ok!?" Maka then agrees and Soul returns to human form and holds his arms out creating two scythe blades out the forceps of them. He then bellows, "YOU WILL REGRET CHALLENGING ME! Ichigo then holds his sword out and calls out, "Ban... KAI!" His sword changed and so did his clothes as well. Soul then gasped and said, "Maybe, my challenge was the mistake." Ichigo then began, "Getsuga..." Soul then said, "Oh crap... he's beginning with that!?" Ichigo swung his sword and bellowed, "TENSHOU!" Soul then held both of his scythe arms together and said, "I can try to stop that thing, but I probably can't alone!" The Getsuga met with his blades and they exploded forcing Soul back a few feet. Soul then realizing he might be able to withstand Ichigo for a few minutes. Ichigo then darts at Soul and Soul copies Ichigo. Ichigo's sword and Soul's scythe blades meet and Ichigo then says, "You can't stand this I bet!" Ichigo then hollowfies and sends Soul flying into a few trees. Soul gets up and shakes off the dust and says, "This is a pretty good warm-up battle huh?" Ichigo then says distorted, "What!? How can he get up from that!? Oh well, Getsuga..." Soul then holds both of his scythe blades out and says, "Don't you ever get tired of using that move!?" He then swings his arms sending two small waves of energy at Ichigo, he returns with, "TENSHOU!" His voice rang distorted from the hollofication. The Getsuga overran Soul's attack and knocked Soul into more trees and far into the forest. Soul finally lands into a giant boulder in the huge forest. Ichigo turns around, returns back to his Shikai and says, "If that guy comes back here, I'll let you live and we'll see about getting you guys back home alright!?" Maka then cries out loud, "SOUL!" Two minutes passed before Soul started coming back. He was walking from the direction he was sent. Ichigo then said, "Well, Soul. You did good surviving that... you can be considered friendly now." Soul walked over to Maka and stood there all battered and bruised. Orihime then saw the condition of Soul and said, "Hey. Are you alright kid?" Soul then looked at her and said calmly, "Yeah, I'm just..." Soul then collapsed backwards. Orihime then exclaims, "Oh boy, I'm gonna take him inside and heal him ok Ichigo?" Ichigo nods yes and Orihime takes Soul inside. Ichigo then says, "Why not you all come inside? You can eat and tell us all about what is going on alright?" Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka then said, "Yeah, sounds good." Then they all went inside to explain everything.


	5. Chapter 4

Bleached Soul Chapter 4: To the Point of No Return

Black Star and Tsubaki sat on the couch, whilst Maka sat on the chair. Ichigo then stood there quietly and then stated, "So, what are your names?" Maka was the first to say, "Well, my name is Maka, this is Black Star, his weapon, Tsubaki. That one your friend is healing there is Soul." Soul leans his head up *coughs* and says, "So... what are your names?" Orihime then softly said, "Hey kid, keep still or I can't finish healing you." Ichigo then says, "Ok. I'm Ichigo, that's Orihime, in the kitchen is Rukia, and that little yellow toy is Kon." Kon gets up and puts his thumb to his chest and claims, "I am no toy! I am clearly a..." Rukia interrupts Kon, "An annoying little perv!" Kon then exclaims, "I resent that!" Rukia then replies, "Yeah, that figures." Ichigo then steps in before a fight begins between them. Ichigo trying to keep cool heads asks, "So, where are you from?" Maka then answers, "Well, were all from Death City." Ichigo then says, "Wait, does it have a huge acadamy with skulls on it?" Maka then stands up saying, "Wait, you know where that is!?" Ichigo then retorts, "Well, no. I just read a book on that place before. It is said that there is a mean looking sun in the day and a sadistic looking moon at night that lingers in the sky." Maka then falls face first to the floor saying annoyed, "Well, it's described correctly in the book at least." Tsubaki then asks, "Wait, if you've read it. I have to ask, is there a so called 'connection' between that place and this one?" Ichigo then remembered, "No, honestly I was forced to read the book in history class. In which a pop quiz appeared and I failed it as usual." Black Star then yells, "Well, that does us no good whatsoever! What do you remember from the book that might serve a valid purpose!?" Rukia butts in saying, "I remember that one! There is a connection between our world and another in that lake outside! But I also remember reading that once someone's passed into the other world from the other, they can't return unless they are direct descendants from Death himself!" Maka then regroups herself and says, "Yeah, we know that too. But we only know one person that is related to Death." Ichigo, stunned, says in shock, "Wait, you know Death, and someone related!?" Maka then proclaims, "Yep. Death the Kid is the son of Lord Death himself!" Ichigo and Rukia start laughing heartily at the comment. Maka then stares at them asking, "What is so funny about that?" Ichigo stopped laughing and said, "Well, I didn't remember much about that book. Although, I remember two things, one Death isn't a real being, and two he can't have kids!" He begins laughing again. Black Star then interrupts Ichigo's laughing with, "HEY! Don't say that! Death and his son is real! You don't believe it, well that is your problem!" Ichigo then ceased his laughter, "Oh man, how am I supposed to know if he's a real being or not, I only listened to a book." Maka then said, "Wait! This back and forth banter isn't gonna solve anything!" Soul, who is now fully healed sitting up, says, "I have to say it, but she is right. All this fussing isn't gonna get us home unless your planning to use your words to create a bridge back to Death City. Which I doubt is possible." Tsubaki then asks, "So, what is it like here, in this world?" Orihime then sat down next to her on the couch. Orihime then stated, "Well, I can tell you about that one. This world is known as the Soul Society. This world is connected to wherever you wanted it to be depending on if you have been to that place before and if your spiritual pressure is strong enough to get you there. We live in Karakura Town. A nice little place where we attend high school with amazing people and we have the most interesting friends." Ichigo then thinks and says, "You call those weird girls your friends?" Maka then asks jokingly with a 'stupid' smile on her face, "So, any of you been to Death City I suppose?" Soul looked at her and said, "You idiot! Noone here has even heard of our place before, wait! Is that book of your fiction or nonfiction?" Rukia then states, "Oh, its fiction alright." Soul then returns to Maka, "See Maka! They don't even believe Death City is even real to begin with! How are we going to get home if our home is supposedly a myth here!?" Maka then looks at the floor saddened. Maka then said fighting back tears, "Look Soul. It was a stupid question, I know. But it's a start." Soul then calms down and says, "Sorry, I know but come on. Even Black Star knows that question wasn't smart to ask." He then points to a spot on the couch where Black Star was. Black Star was now staring at Kon on the floor. Black Star kept staring and poked Kon in the face and said, "Hey! How are you able to talk!?" Soul had been trolled because Black Star didn't even hear the statement. Soul turned back to Maka and said, "Ok. We may be stuck here a while so we should try to get comfy or something while we try to figure out what is going on ok?" Maka then looks into Soul's eyes and replies, "Yeah, I guess we should do something else other than just sitting here argueing about irrelevent things." Tsubaki then says, "So, you guys said we could eat," Tsubaki then puts a hand on her stomach and finishes, "I could go for something to eat." Rukia then went into the kitchen and started fixing up some dinner. Maka then started laughing, Soul and everyone else joined in the laughter. After laughing Maka then asked, "So, what do you 'soul reapers' do for fun anyway?" Ichigo stopped laughing abruptly and said, "Wait, how do you know what we're called?" Maka then answers, "It's a book in our world that describes your world. In the book it calls you quote, 'Mercyless, Skillful, Warriors that destroy demons known as hollows." Maka then continues, "These hollows are said to come in many different shapes and sizes depending on the human's personality and how the hollow wraps their soul around the human.' It goes into vivid details on a different things about the name Soul Reaper, but not a lot on each individual one." Ichigo then sits back in his chair and ponders, "Well, they did describe us very well. The hollows are described very well too. That book sounds like it was written by someone who experienced it first hand." Black Star getting back into the conversation stating, "Oh it was written by someone with first hand experience. His name is Dr. Franken Stein. A creepy guy with stitches, glasses, and a weird bolt in his neck which he twists for no reason I think." Him, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul all remembered their first encounter with Stein and they all shuddered. Ichigo noticed they all shuddered at the thought of Stein and laughed. Ichigo then asks, "Wait! If he had first hand experience with the travel, then isn't he a relative to Death himself!? And if so he can travel here get you and return you back right?" Maka then droops down saying, "Well, all of that is true, although we have no way of communicating with him to tell him what happened." Tsubaki then says, "Well, I mean won't somebody realize we've been gone for so long and come looking for us?" Soul then stated, "Well, that might've been true but..." Black Star then asked, "But what?" Soul then finished, "Nobody will know where to begin looking because we didn't tell anybody where we went for Spring Break." Maka then realized what Soul said is true she then starts, "Wait! We can't get back at all!?" She then starts to tear up and covered her eyes. Black Star then thought of a great plan. Black Star shared his plan with everyone, "Wait! What if one of us become a Deathscythe! A form will be sent to Lord Death stating that 'Your student (enter student name here) has recieved his 100th soul and can now be declared your Deathscythe.' Then we'll be forced to relate to Death and we can get back home!" Tsubaki dropped her jaw at the idea and said, "Wait do you even know that Death will notice about us becoming a Deathscythe that way?" Black Star then states, "Well, he... he has to find out someway doesn't he!?" Maka then dries her tears and says, "Well, my father had to walk up to Death himself and prove he was a Deathscythe when he became one, so I don't think he finds out that way Black Star." Soul then hugged Black Star crying and saying, "Don't worry bro! You had a great idea anyway!" Rukia then finished dinner and hollered, "Dinner's ready! Everyone come in here and get it!" Ichigo then says while still sitting there, "Ladies first." Maka, Tsubaki, and Orihime then run to the kitchen. Soul and Black Star are still higging it out and Soul says, "Oh man!" They break the hug as Soul finishes, "So, we should go eat huh bro?" Black Star then agrees and they go to eat. Ichigo then facepalms and says to himself, "Oh boy. These guys are wet matches in a dark cave." He then goes to eat.


	6. Chapter 5

Bleached Soul Chapter 5: To the Soul Society

At the dinner table in the beach house they were all eating the supper that Rukia fixed. Maka was eating her burger when she yelled in excitement, "OH MY GOODNESS! THIS BURGER IS AMAZING!" Soul then finished his off already saying, "Oh man! It was good!" He was licking his fingers. Black Star and Tsubaki were eating their burgers up as well, pretty quickly I might add. They were all finished, Ichigo and Soul were standing outside waiting for the others to finish and come out. Ichigo started speaking to Soul, "So uh... Soul? What is it you guys do in Death City?" Soul then replies, "Well, we try to eat as many evil human souls as possible and one witch's soul. We eat them so we can become one of Death's Weapons. Maka's dad is Death's Weapon right now. But when I get 49 more human souls and a witch's soul I'll be the new Death Scythe. I'll be the most powerful weapon in the Death Meister Weapon Academy!" Soul then forms a scythe blade out of his right arm and laughs. Ichigo then says, "You know when I was fighting you. I wasn't using my full potential, you know that right?" Soul then puts his hands behind his head casually and said confidently, "Yeah, well I wasn't either!" Ichigo knew that he was bluffing. Maka then came out and asked, "So what you guys talking 'bout out here?" Soul then said, "Oh nothing." Maka then walked on past them and Ichigo asked Soul, "Why don't you guys come with us back to the Soul Society and we can discuss what is wrong and how to fix it ok?" Maka and Soul then said, "Sure." Tsubaki then walked out and said, "Why not? We have nowhere else to be right?" With that they all went back to the Soul Society. When they got about halfway Soul then said, "Oh man! How far is this place? You guys didn't want anybody bothering you on your spring break huh?" Ichigo then replied, "Well, Rukia suggested that we come here for spring break. Right Rukia?" Rukia agreed, "Yeah, I've been here before, and I loved it so much." In the distance they saw the Soul Society and Maka said, "Is that it? That huge white thing!?" Orihime said, "Well yeah silly. That is the only building that big in the Other World." Orihime then chuckles, Maka then retorts, "Well, I didn't know. I never been here before." Rukia then hears a rumbling sound beneath the ground. She says to Ichigo, "Hey, Ichigo? Do you hear that?" Ichigo then stops walking and hears the rumbling too. Ichigo then says, "What is that? It feels like an earthquake!" Rukia blurts out, "There are no earthquakes in the Other World, only hollows. Don't forget bigger hollows! That's what I think this rumbling is!" Ichigo then calls Zangetsu forward. Then a huge hollow comes out of nowhere from the ground. Ichigo then rushes forward and yells, "Hey ugly!" The huge hollow then looks down at the noise Ichigo just made. The hollow then slams his fist down to strike Ichigo, but he blocked the fist. Ichigo then tossed the hollow ten feet back. The hollow landed with a large thud and grunted. The hollow then yells, "Ow! You little carrot top! That hurt! My turn!" The hollow then gets angry and gets up quickly. The hollow then rushes at Ichigo angrily. Ichigo then calls out, "BANKAI!" His form changes as it did before in the fight with Soul. Ichigo then smirks and dashes at the hollow full speed. The hollow then goes to punch Ichigo, but Ichigo flash stepped behind the hollow and yelled, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" The wave of energy hit the hollow in the back leaving a rough scar. The hollow then did a 360 and smacks Ichigo into a rock behind him. Ichigo then says, "Well, honestly. I would like to see you all in action. Why not help out?" Maka then grabbed Soul by the hand and changed Soul into his scythe form and she then said, "Alright, you ugly looking 'thing'. Bring it on!" She then swung Soul around and slashed it down ready to battle. But before Maka could do anything Black Star came out of nowhere and slashed the hollow in half killing the hollow. Maka and Soul just sat there jaws to the floor and Maka then said, "Hey, uh... Black Star. Who in the world said you could do that!?" Black Star then said, "Well, didn't carrot top say that we should help out?" Ichigo heard that remark and flash stepped behind Black Star. Ichigo then says to Black Star, "Hey, if you want to live. You will not call me that ever again!" Black Star got chills down his spine and said, "Ok, how 'bout Ichi?" Ichigo then growled in anger. Black Star then replied, "Ok... ok! Ichigo it is!" They continued walking to the Soul Society and Maka then yelled to Black Star, "Ok next thing that comes up we got it ok!?" Black Star put his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, ok. Just call for me if you need any help." Maka's face then puffed up in anger and said mumbled, "Yeah right." In the distance the Soul Society only got larger when they closed in on the place. As they got closer Rukia sensed something with immense spiritual pressure closing in on the small group. A cloaked man with dark blue hair came flying in and landed ten feet in front of the small group. The cloaked man then said in a low voice, "So Ichigo. Aeon was correct. A time rip has happened again. You know what that means right?" Ichigo stunned said, "Uh... no. I wasn't here the last time the time rip occured. I think Rukia was though." Rukia then said, "Well, I was. But I don't remember anything except I had just gotten there when the same guy that had came through went back through. He had some kind of thing in his neck. I don't know." Maka and Soul under their breath said, "Stein." The cloaked man then said, "Well, according to time laws, anyone who has crossed the boundary for longer than a week is going to cause Exile to awaken and tear through everything killing everyone in both times. I, Cress and my boss Aeon are the only two able in stopping this from happening. So, invaders from the other side. Prepare to die." Maka then said aloud, "Wait, that's no way to talk to someone. Ichigo what are we going to do?" Ichigo calmly said, "Don't worry. He's bluffing. But I will deal with this guy ok?" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star all said, "Thank you Ichigo." Cress then dashed at Ichigo with no noise except for the wind gusting along with him. Ichigo and Cress's swords clashed when Cress made it to Ichigo. They struggled against each other for a few moments until Cress pushed Ichigo back a few feet. Ichigo then caught his balance and dashed at Cress for a try at hitting him. Unlike before they started clashing swords multiple times, then they lifted up in the air as they kept clashing blades. Every swing of their blades made the air around them go in every which way in a violent manner. Ichigo then stopped Cress's sword for a few seconds allowing Ichigo to yell whilst swinging his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Cress's chest caught the powerful energy wave causing his shirt to rip and tiny blood spurts came forth from the wound. Cress just scoffed and said, "Is that all you can do to me? That was pathetic!" Ichigo then gritted his teeth in anger and said, "Oh no! That's not all I can do. Prepare yourself!" Ichigo then holds his blade forward and hollers, "BAN- KAI!" Air and energy swirled around Ichigo allowing him to change his form in the small twister surrounding him. Cress then gasps when he remembers what this form is, "Oh man! I remember this form! That weird tall guy with the things in his hair nearly killed me with his!" Rukia then asks, "Was his name, by any chance, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Cress also remembers the name and says, "Yes! Why do you know him!?" Rukia then laughs and says, "Oh yeah! Of course! He's my brother. And he's a little stronger than me too." Cress then backs up a few steps and yells, "Oh well! I bet your bankai thing isn't nearly as good as that other guy's anyway!" Ichigo then laughs and boasts, "Actually, I'm stronger since I have defeated him in battle before." With that Cress just stands dead still for a few minutes. Cress then says, "Oh. Well then I shall not take it any easier on you than I was huh!? I'm not holding back!" Cress then dashes at Ichigo once more in attempt to trying to hurt him again. Ichigo then blocks Cress's sword without hesitation. Ichigo then kicks Cress in his stomach knocking him back into a wall of the Soul Society, setting off an alarm through the whole place. The alarm was sounding off an an alarm voice sounded as well, "Alert! Alert! There is a breach in Sector C of the Soul Society. An attack from Cress is reported to be the threat. All captains report to Sector C immedietly." Byakuya then opened his eyes from meditation and he flashstepped out of the room on the roof running towards Sector C quickly thinking, "Damn Cress! Why do you have to attack now!? Anyway, we have unfinished business." Byakuya was well on his way getting to to Sector C quickly. Cress slowly got out of the wall he was slammed into. He was coughing up blood from his last hit, "Ugh! (cough) Damn! This kid is good. Too good." Cress then held out his sword in front of him and said, "De... mon Slash!" He then swung his sword and a flash of green energy went hurdling towards Ichigo with growing intensity. Ichigo blocked the energy with ease and flicked it off easily. Ichigo then said whilst powering up his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Then a dark grey energy wave went soaring towards Cress quickly. Cress tried to block it like Ichigo did but he failed getting hurt by the slash. Cress stumbled back some hurt from Ichigo's last move, his left hand was limp and so was his right hand holding his sword. He then said under his breath, "Ow. That seriously HURT me. I didn't think it was possible to hurt me in my current state. I guess I can't hold back since that other guy is probably on his way as well to finish me off." He wasn't wrong as Byakuya was just seconds away from their location. Cress then ran at Ichigo at full speed, he was too weak to dash, and he swung his sword quickly at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo caught Cress's sword with his left hand and stabbed Cress through the chest without hesitation. Cress then coughed up a couple loads of blood and backed off Ichigo's sword slowly. Stumbling back and bleeding profusely he said, "Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have tried that. *cough* I have to return to Aeon and report this." Fate had a different plan. Ichigo out of nowhere then slashed quickly at Cress knocking him into the building once more for a lot more damage. Cress, stuck in the building said, "Oh wow! I guess I can't flashstep huh?" He then gasped when Byakuya then flashstepped in front of him out of nowhere and said, "Cress, we meet again! You know we have unfinished business right?" Cress's eyes then widened in astonishment.


	7. Chapter 6

Bleached Soul Chapter 6: Aeon's Power

Byakuya was standing in front of a beaten and bruised Cress stuck in a building. Byakuya then tried to thrust his sword into Cress's stomach, but a deep blue colored hand grabbed Byakuya's sword and said heavily, "You dare try to kill my servant Cress! How dare you!" Byakuya gasped because he did not see this guy coming. The new guy then tossed Byakuya away to the side and said softly to Cress, "Don't worry I will replace you with someone that was as great as you were. I promise." Cress then sighed his last words, "Thank you... Aeon." Ichigo then yelled, "Byakuya!" Aeon then dropped the dead Cress on the floor, and turned towards Ichigo yelling, "You bastard! How dare you kill my servant!" Aeon was behind Ichigo before he was able to react and Aeon swung his sword. Ichigo was barely able to react in time and he dodged to the left of the swing just missing his enemy's attack. Aeon then swung around and his left unarmed hand struck Ichigo knocking him into the same wall as before, only a few feet away from the last one. Aeon then tried to dash at Ichigo but Byakuya then flashstepped in front of Aeon and said, "Hey ugly! Hows about you turn your attention towards me! I'm wanting to battle you." Aeon then laughed and said, "Yeah right. I need to finish this guy off first ok?" Aeon tried to hover by Byakuya but he stopped Aeon with his right arm and said, "No. Just no. You and me are going to fight right now!" Aeon then said boasting, "Yeah right! You and what army?" Byakuya then smirked and said, "Ok smartass! Just me. I will kill you!" Aeon then retorted, "Well, alright then man, if you want to die now lets get this on!" Byakuya then leads Aeon in a good spot out in the area outside the Soul Society and Byakuya then said, "Ok Aeon. When your ready." As soon as Byakuya was done with that sentence Aeon was already dashing at Byakuya at the fullest speed he can. After a few seconds Aeon made it to Byakuya and they started clashing swords for the longest while. Aeon would slash a few times, Byakuya matching Aeon's every move. Aeon swung and Byakuya caught the swing with his blade and brought him close to say struggling to hold Aeon back, "You don't stand a chance Aeon... and you know... it." Aeon then got a devious idea and thrusts Byakuya back a few feet and before you know it Aeon was up in the air and he swung his sword, with that a huge deep blue energy wave went surging towards Byakuya at a tremendous pace. Byakuya then said, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Wicked pink flowers flushed around him and went to block the energy wave. The leftover flowers went past the wave and surrounded Aeon. With a swing of his sword Byakuya's Senbonzakura surrounding Aeon then all at once came flooding towards Aeon. Aeon flashstepped out of the way dodging the flowers just in time. Before you could blink Aeon was behind Byakuya and Aeon's sword was next to Byakuya's neck ready to slice. Byakuya's eyes widened as he gasped suddenly by the speed this guy was going. Aeon then said calmly, "See Byakuya, you cannot defeat me. No matter what you do, I am just too powerful for you." Byakuya couldn't believe Aeon's speed still, but he thought in his head, 'I will not lose to you.' He then said aloud, "You hear me Aeon! You will not beat me!" Byakuya then flashstepped behind Aeon and thrusts his sword through Aeon. Quite literally too, the sword was thrusted forward with nothing there except the flashstep residue. Aeon then came out of nowhere and kicked Byakuya into the wall that Ichigo was planted. Ichigo was out of the wall just watching Byakuya getting his ass pummeled. Byakuya then says once more, "Scatter Senbonzakura!" The menacing pink flowers came hurdling towards Aeon. Aeon stopping them with his sword easily spreading the flowers into two opposite directions. Byakuya was pissed and he dashed off towards Aeon and they clashed swords once more. Byakuya would slash a few times where Aeon would counter it and repeat. Every once in a while there was a brief pause in the clashes where Byakuya would counter Aeon and Byakuya's Senbonzakura would go whooshing past Aeon just missing him. They would then go back to clashing swords until the same routine would happen; clash a few, block, Senbonzakura, clashing some more. Aeon then stuck his sword against Byakuya's and said, "Alright! This has gone far enough!" He then pushed Byakuya back a few feet and he said, "Time for my form change!" Byakuya's eyes widened again as he exclaimed, "No way! You do not have a secondary form!" Aeon then laughed heavily and said with confidence, "Oh yeah! Byakuya! It is my strongest form! You were having problems in this form, but I'd love to see how well you'd do in my best form!" Ichigo then said realizing how bad this might turn out, "Byakuya! You have to switch out for one of us! You can't beat him in that shape!" Byakuya's pride wouldn't let him switch out as he said, "Yeah right! And let one of you kill yourselves! I can't let that happen!" Black Star then hollers, "Ok! 'When' you fail it's my turn got it!?" Byakuya then smirked and agreed, "Ok, 'if' I fail you can take over." Ichigo then said, "So your willing to sacrifice yourself in order to defeat an enemy!? That's rediculous!" Byakuya then said, "It's the way I was taught. I'm sorry." Aeon then interrupted, "Alright that's enough." He then spread his arms and legs in a ritual fashion. Black and Blue energy then surrounded Aeon as he was transforming. His arms then turned to a deep blue along with his legs. His face grew a semi-hollow mask and that mask turned a maroon color with a wicked blue stripe design on it. His hands turned to fists as he huddled his arms and legs close to his chest. His muscle-mass must have doubled along with his body mass. He then stretched out with a burst of blue energy blowing out every which way. He then grew two swords out from his wrists and he swung them with red energy dispersing from them. His mouth was covered with a weird maroon colored mouthpiece. His voice rang from behind this mouthpiece, "See guys. This is my true form, X-Aeon. Now witness it's power and speed." He then flashstepped behind Byakuya where he smashed Byakuya into the wall behind him violently. X-Aeon then jumped back a lot waiting for Byakuya to arise from that attack. Byakuya then slowly crept out of the hole from the wall as he said, "Ok you bastard! Now I am ready. Attack!" X-Aeon then shrugged his shoulders at the offer to attack and flashstepped right in Byakuya's face and said quietly, "You ready?" As Byakuya's eyes widened one last time an energy ball appeared in X-Aeon's hands which was close to Byakuya's chest. X-Aeon then said, "Cero X!" A blue cero was then fired blasting Byakuya into the wall one more time. X-Aeon then turned his attention towards Black Star and said, "Ok. Since I have time before Byakuya comes back out of that hole to humiliate himself again, I guess i will kill you. You said you were next right?" Ichigo then said trying to distract X-Aeon, "Why not tell us what you are first!?" X-Aeon then said, "Sure why not?" X-Aeon then continues, "I am a special breed of arrancar, with the mix of hollow blood and soul reaper blood as well. I am the perfect destroyer. They then saw me in action and gave my kind a name, Rukkishin." Maka then exclaimed, "Wait! There are more of you!?" X-Aeon then said softly, "Oh yeah. But they can only be summoned by me from the Rukkishin Shield." He then heard Byakuya coming out of the hole once more and X-Aeon said with his head tilted towards Byakuya's direction, "So, you ready to try again?" Byakuya then yelled hoarsly, "Yes! Come at me with all you've got this time!" The words didn't quite set right with X-Aeon as he noticed Senbonzakura's flowers were already heading towards him from the other direction. X-Aeon just held up his other hand and fired another cero blocking the flowers. Byakuya then came up from another direction and swiped his sword. X-Aeon was already behind before Byakuya noticed he had flashstepped again. With one slash of one of his swords X-Aeon knocked Byakuya straight through three walls of the Soul Society. Byakuya just laid there for a few seconds as he regained enough strength to try and finish X-Aeon off. Byakuya was behind X-Aeon now as he slashed and cut X-Aeon's back where a little blood spurt splashed out. X-Aeon noticed this attack and he was pissed. X-Aeon then turned slowly towards Byakuya and said, "Alright, you asked for it that time. Now I will use my full power. COME ON!" With that his body then shined with a glimmering maroon color and he said, "Alright! Speed, power, strength, and smarts... DOUBLE!" Byakuya then gasped and said, "Wait! You can double your stats by just calling on them!?" X-Aeon then explained, "Actually no. I have to aim my spiritual pressure to those specific stats and double them manually. It's quite easy actually. That's how I defeated Exile the last time." Byakuya then said, "Ok. Who is this Exile you keep mentioning?" X-Aeon then explained again, "Well, lets just say he is a violent creature, way more powerful than Aizen even. His sword, Undead, can kill you if he hones his spiritual pressure to his sword. All the abilities he and his weapon is capable of can destroy the world, and the other world ten times over." Byakuya then says, "Well, since I probably can't stop him anyway lets get this over with!" X-Aeon then used his upgraded speed and flashstepped behind Byakuya and landed a punch straight into Byakuya's back nearly crippling him backwards. X-Aeon then quickly flipped back and kicked Byakuya into the ground a good distance away. Byakuya landed with a giant dirt cloud splashing into the air. Byakuya then gets up slowly and says, "Oh man! I don't think I can even beat this guy." X-Aeon flashstepped to Byakuya and for a split second Byakuya waited and then they started clashing swords multiple times. Their swords were clashing into one another so quickly they looked like flashes of light just zipping throught the air. As the obvious goes though the numbers game caught up to Byakuya and X-Aeon's two swords overcame and X-Aeon spun in mid-air releasing a load of maroon energy around him. Byakuya was just close enough where the blue energy caught him and sent him flying back towards Ichigo and the others. Byakuya got up weak from the battle and X-Aeon flashstepped in front of Byakuya. Laughing maniacally he said, "See Byakuya! Do you see the power and speed you are dealing with here!?" He then continues to laugh maniacally and kicked Byakuya through the wall one last time knocking him out cold and he said, "Nobody can defeat me in this form. You see!?" Black Star then stepped forward and said, "Ok, numbskull! You had your fun with him. But now it's my turn to try." Ichigo then grabbed Black Star's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you want to try to defeat this guy? He is pretty powerful, you saw it." Black Star said with overconfidence, "Oh hell! With Tsubaki I think we can defeat any living thing that crosses our paths to be honest with you!" Tsubaki said through her weapon form uneasily, "Yeah, but that only makes one of us that thinks that." Black Star hears that and tries comforting Tsubaki calmly saying, "It's ok Tsubaki. With us. I know we can win against this guy." Tsubaki then shook her head in agreement and said, "Ok, lets at least try." Black Star said with reassurance, "Now that's the spirit!"


	8. Chapter 7

Bleached Soul Chapter 7: Black Star's Assult

X-Aeon just stood there and exhaled. Black Star came rushing at X-Aeon, yelling, "YOU BASTARD!" X-Aeon just laughs and says, "You are gonna fight me next. HAH!" Black Star then somehow ends up behind X-Aeon and slashes. X just looks over his shoulder and gasps in shock, "How on Earth did you do that?" Star then explains, "Well, it's all stealth. You don't know what stealth is do you?" X flashsteps behind Star and says, "I don't know, you tell me." Star jumps out of the way quickly and throws Tsubaki at X. X catches the blade but Tsubaki's blade came from the other direction cutting X across the leg. Star then tries to jump slash X, but X was one step ahead and caught the blade from behind his head and flung Star straight into the wall. X then fires a cero into the wall, but Star had a different plan. Star had appeared behind X again and he had Tsubaki held a certain way, he had both of his arms crossed in front of him with the blades sticking out. He then called out with Tsubaki, "Soul Resonance..." Their souls matching each other for this combination attack. Star then slashed both blades across each other making them change form to one huge sickle weapon and he slashed as they called, "Star Crush!" A humongous wave of soul energy went soaring towards X catching him off-guard in the back. The smoke cleared to reveal X standing there with a large spot on his back where the attack had left a mark. X turned towards Star and said, "How did you do that attack just now?" Star then says, "Like I'm gonna tell you. You creepy looking freak." X then laughs and says, "Hah! How old are you? That is just childish." Star came from above quickly slashing X across the face. X gasping as the blade struck his mask, "Why you little bastard!" His mask chipped a little from the attack, "I am going to slaughter you and your whole squad of rebels!" He then yells and flashsteps behind Star and he swiped Star, knocking him into the ground with a large thud. X then quickly charges up a cero and shoots it directly at Star, but Star was already behind X again. X noticed this and did a 360 quickly, catching the blades with his hands. Star was shocked at how he had caught the blades and realized, "Oh shoot! You caught me! What are you going to do now?" X then realized he was holding two rocks and they crumbled when he tightened his grip. Star was behind X once again and hollered, "Star Crush!" And the large soul energy wave went towards X cutting his left arm, wounding it past quick repair. X was astonished at how mentally equipped this kid was for his age, "Listen here you brat. When are you gonna stop hiding in the shadows and fight me face to face?" Just then Star appeared in a good distance in front of X but Star's two blades were already flying towards X catching him in his shoulders. Star then slung the chain down making a ripple effect where the blades in X's shoulders were drug down as well, slamming X into the ground roughly. X got up from the attack pretty quickly and said, "Ok, that was really smart of you to have done that. But how's this?" Just then he made 6 hollow copies of himself that stood there. Star couldn't tell which one was the correct one. Tsubaki then said through her weapon form to Star, "Hey Star. Look, you can sense his soul, you can tell which one of the copies is the real one!" Star then tries to sense his soul and finds the real copy and jumps behind him slashing his back. X is now furious, "What the hell kid! What are you!?" Star then lands a powerful punch sending X far into the desert. X flashsteps behind Star again and kicks Star into the wall again. X then flashsteps to Star and picks him up by his collar and says, "Listen kid. You don't stand a chance against me ok?" Star just laughed with blood slowly coming from his mouth, "Yeah, you're calling me childish. Then why are you holding a toy?" X then realizes he is actually holding a stuffed toy in his hand. X then slowly turns to where Star is standing, "What the hell..." Star then says, "Hey, I'd get rid of that. You see there is a reason I don't play with toys!" X asks uneasily, "Yeah? Why is that?" Star then replied, "Because, they only last for a few times, then they expire much like a ticking time bomb." X still holding the toy finally hears a faint ticking sound. It then hits X, "Oh shit!" He tries to throw the toy but it ends up exploding in his hand. Star standing tall with his arms crossed, "Yeah. You may be more powerful. But I'm smarter." He then notices X getting up from the bomb, "Yeah, your right kid. But there is a way I deal with smarter fighters." Star uncrosses his arms and says, "Yeah, how is that?" X answers, "You'll see." He was right too, a giant energy wave came above and smashed Star into the building, on which he was standing. The building then collapsed from the power, X flashstepped above the ruined building, "So, Star. You now see how I deal with smarter fighters? How do you plan on reversing that?" Star gets up and says, "I don't know yet. But I'm sure I'll find a way." X then yells in anger, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STANDING!" Star then says, "I told you. It's stealth. You don't know stealth, I do, which leaves you at a disadvantage, in more ways than one really." X then grits his teeth in anger and he says, "Damn! What's it gonna take to kill you?" Star, then says, "I don't know. If and when you can find a way, you tell me." He then smirks and X flashsteps to Star and punches him into the building behind him. Seriously pissed X then says, "Alright, you smartass! Time for me to find a way to kill you now!" X then appears in front of Star who is slowly getting up from the punch, "Take this you blue haired bastard!" He then lands another punch sending Star through another building, nearly toppling that one too. Star then appeared next to X ready to strike but X caught the blades again, but this time when Star tried to trick him he clutched the blades tightly and said, "Alright, enough games. Seriously, fight me without your little parlor tricks." Star was angered by this and he said, "Parlor tricks?" He then growls in anger and yells, "They are not parlor tricks! They are an advanced series of flashy attacks that ninjas use to disable their opponents!" X then said, "Well, I guess I am not made to be a ninja's opponent then am I? Because your so called disabling techniques haven't done what they're supposed to." Star then laughed and said, "Oh, those were just to fuck with you. Here are the disabling ones." His blades then flash blinding X, then Star appears behind X and clashes his blades together making them give off an errie shrieking noise in which noone's ears can withstand deafening X. Star then says, "Now, just to finish them off here!" Star then places a paper bomb in X's face, where his hands were binding his hands to his face. X realized what had just happened and said muffled by the paper bomb, "Oh shit." Then the paper bomb exploded blowing X, and four buidlings around him to pieces. X wasn't dead though, no he was standing there and he said, "Alright! That's it! No more fucking around!" He then brought his two swords forward and he calls out, "Ressureccion, destroy Omnikiller!" His two swords then became one long sword, and his form changed one last time. This time his mask had changed to show a huge x mark. His arms and legs now had armor on them now, and he had a tail wit which had a sharp sword-like end to it. Star then stepped back in fear to what this form had is store for him and the others. X then said, "I call this form X ressurection. It's my most powerful form! Try your little tricks this time you little prick!" Star then tried to sneak up behind X when turned his head around like an owl and said maniacally, "Nice try kid. But in this form I can sense anyone's spiritual pressure and try to intercept them before they try to attack. Can you stand to be watched everywhere you go? I once defeated an enemy because I drove him mad by following too much and he couldn't get away. Plus the form alone secreets fear. The only question is, why aren't you effected by this move?" Star then says mocking his form, "Maybe because I'm not some mutated looking freak, with a weird mask on." X then laughed and said, "Oh, make all the wisecracks you want bud. In this form I am not subject to your smart remarks. My emotions are completely out of the equation now." He then grew a perverted smile ear to ear. Star realizing how bad the situation has become then braces himself and says, "Well Tsubaki. We may lose this battle. This is one thing I can't finish with a good end result. Let's try this. What do ya say!?" Tsubaki said through her weapon form, "Yeah!" Star then dashed at X trying to damage him but he flashstepped away and came from Star's left and punches Star sending him through another building. Star then appearing behind X tried to slash him but X had already turned around and caught Star's weapon. With Star's weapon in hand X says, "See, you can't defeat me in this form. Unless you can change forms as well." Star then says, "Oh man! I can't change form so I might have bit off more than I can chew." X then pulled Star in close to himself and powered up a cero at Star's face. Star was shaking in fear now because he knew that even on his best day he still doesn't stand a chance. The cero exploded in an awesome red and blue mixture blasting Star into a tall tower of the soul society. Star then appeared near X and yelled whilst swinging the large blade, "Star Crush!" The wave of energy just hit X with no effect, the blast just dispersed and X turned his head, "What? Did you think that was actually gonna do something other than fail?" Star then gasped as X's fist sent him flying into the wall where Ichigo and the others were standing. Star staggered as he got up and he said, "Oh man! When did he strike me!? I couldn't detect his movement when he hit me." X then flashstepped and landed another punch sending Star through the wall to where Ichigo was standing near Byakuya and Orihime healing him. Star got up one last time before X appeared in front of him and clenched his fists together and slammed Star downwards creating a small crater in which Star laid unconscious. Ichigo then gasped when he saw his comrade laying there unable to move in the crater. He went to check on Star to see if he was alright, "Black Star! Are you ok!? BLACK STAR!" He was then shaking Star trying to get him to wake. Ichigo then looked over towards X and said, "Ok, that does it! Now I will murder you!" Rukia then stepped forwards saying, "Wait, can I try real quick to see if I can at least weaken him a little?" Ichigo gasped in shock, "If you want to, oh what am I saying!? You can't defeat him Rukia!" Rukia then yelled, "Look, I know this! But I can at least try to slow him down!" Ichigo then backed off and let Rukia try to slow X down. X then laughed and said, "With my emotion out of the equation, I can defeat you with no remorse. Only because I'm not supposed to hit girls." Rukia then said, "Try me!" Before Rukia could speak her zanpakuto's name X was already in front on Rukia and powered up a cero before she could move. Rukia was then blasted through the wall with the cero and she was unconscious as well. Maka then tried to do the same but as soon as she got to X she swung but X had flashstepped before the scythe could hit it's mark and appeared behin Maka and he slammed her into the ground as he did with Star. Maka got back up though and she swung her scythe yelling, "WITCH HUNTER!" The giant wave of energy clashed with X's sword as he blocked it and he said after the smoke had cleared, "So, you have the ability to shoot energy waves as well. Ok, wanna see mine?" Maka was suprised when X appeared behind her and shot another cero at her. This time she was blasted through four different walls. Ichigo then stood up from where Star was lying and he said, "Ok, that's it. NOW ITS MY TURN!" He then called forth, "BANKAI!" With that his form changed and he was ready to battle. X then stood there awaiting Ichigo's attack when out of nowhere an energy blast shot X in the side of the face catching him offguard. X turned to where the shot was fired and said, "What the hell!? Not another one." The shooter was none other than Death the Kid! Kid then said, "Hey guys, whats up?" Ichigo then asked, "Hey! Who are you young man?" Kid just said, "I am Lord Death's son! Death the Kid!" Ichigo then said, "You mean your the son of death that Maka and Soul spoke of?" Kid then thumbed his nose and said, "The very same." Ichigo's face then went blank as he said, "Ok, I didn't know death was real, let alone him being able to have a son!" Kid then said, "Don't worry. I will handle this guy if he's giving you a problem." Ichigo then said, "Nah. I got him." Kid then said, "I insist." Ichigo then replied angrily, "Ok, you know what I've got him ok!?" Kid then said, "Alright, alright. Sheesh trying to help someone in this dimension is like trying to figure out why Stein is so creepy." Ichigo then walked up to X and he said with confidence, "Ok. You have hurt my friends for the last time! Prepare to deal with me; Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper of the 13 court guard squad! You will now perish by the use of my blade!" The battle was about to take place, but can Ichigo really defeat X-Aeon? We will find out next in the next chapter.


End file.
